


It Started With A Doll

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Dyolamb AUS [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shitty Soulmate Fic, soulmate!AU
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Sa universe na ito, pagtungtong ng isang bata sa ikalimang taong gulang nito, isang doll ng kamukha ng soulmate niya ang lilitaw sa tabi niya kinaumagahan.





	It Started With A Doll

**Author's Note:**

> AS IN SOBRANG SHIT NITO. trial lang. ibang timpla ng soulmate au featuring dolls. AS IN SHIT ITO. SUPER.

Sa mundong ito, bawat tao ay may sari-sariling stuffed toy. Walang nakakaalam kung saan ito nagmula pero sa pagtungtong ng isang bata sa ikalimang taong gulang, isang stuffed toy ang biglang lilitaw sa tabi nila habang sila ay tulog. Ang stuffed toy na ito ay pinaniniwalaang magdadala sa kanila sa kanilang mga soulmate pagdating ng araw.

Ang limang taong gulang na si Jongin ay hindi makatulog kapag hindi kayakap ang kanyang doll na pinalanganan niyang Dyolamb. Nung pagka-five niya, nagising na lang siyang may katabi na cute na stuffed toy. Akala pa nga niya yun na ang surprised gift sa kanya ng kanyang mga magulang pero hindi pa pala. Pero masaya siya na binigyan siya ng Dyolamb na palagi niyang kasama saan man siya magpunta, sa kusina, banyo, at kahit sa grocery o amusement parks pa yan, lagi niyang bitbit si Dyolamb.

Masaya naman ang kanyang mga magulang sa pagtrato ni Jongin sa kanyang soulmate doll, at di rin naman sila nagkulang sa pagpapaliwanag sa bata tungkol sa kahalagahan at magiging parte ng doll na ito sa buhay niya.

Ngayong nakahiga na sa bear themed room niya, at nang kumutan siya ng kanyang ina, tanong niya, "Mama, kelan ko po makikita soulmate ko po?"

Umupo si Mama Kim, na may magandang ngiti sa labi, sa gilid ng kama at hinaplos ang kanyang buhok.

"Anak, walang nakakaalam kung kailan. Pero kapag nakita mo ang kamukha ni Dyolamb at nagkaron ka ng marka sa palapulsuhan mo sa kanan," tinuro ni Mama Kim sa bata kung saan ang palapulsuhan at kung nasaan ang hugis pusong marka niya, "Ibig sabihin nagkita na kayo."

"Gusto ko na po siya makita, Mama." Nguso niya bahagya.

"Jongin, anak, masyado pang maaga para magkita kayo. Sa ngayon, alagaan mo si Dyolamb mo. At magkikita din kayo kapag nakatakda na."

"Okay po. Thank you po, Mama." Ngisi ni Jongin habang yakap si Dyolamb.

"Tulog na. Goodnight na, anak, may pasok ka pa bukas." Humalik si Mama Kim sa noo niya at lumabas na sa kanyang kwarto kung nasaan nanonood ang kanyang Papa.

"Night, Jongin. Sweet dreams." Bati naman ng Papa niya sa kanya.

"Night po, Papa, Mama." Sagot niya pabalik hanggang sa sumara na ang pinto at nilamon na siya ng dilim para makatulog.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ayaw ng limang taong gulang na si Kyungsoo sa doll niyang pinangalanan ng Mommy at Daddy niya na Gominee na bigla na lang lumitaw sa kama niya isang araw pagkagising nitong nakaraang birthday niya.

"I don't like it. It's ugly." Bugnutin ang bata at may pagka-spoiled. Mas gusto nito ang teddy bear kesa sa doll na hindi niya alam kung bakit laging pinipilit sa kanya ng kanyang mga magulang.

"Anak, baby, you can't call it ugly. This doll, nak, he will be your soulmate one day." Pagpapaliwanag ni Mommy Do.

"But it's ugly. Di po siya cute unlike Teddy." Nguso niya bago yakapin ang kanyang teddy bear na bili sa kanya ng kanyang Ninong Ryeowook.

"Nak, this doll will bring you to your soulmate. Mommy and Daddy had them too before."

"You did?" Tingin agad ni Kyungsoo sa katabing si Gominee na lagi niyang nilalagay sa katabing lamesa bago matulog kapag umalis na ang Mommy o ang Daddy niya sa kwarto. Also, di niya gets kung ano ang soulmate kaya di niya maseryoso lagi ang sinasabi sa kanya ng kanyang Mommy.

"We did." Pasensyosang sagot ng Mommy niya sa kanya. Bigla din namang bumukas ang pintuan at pumasok ang Daddy Do niya.

"Di pa rin tulog ang baby?"

"Daddy!" Biglang bangon ni Kyungsoo at talon sa kama para magpakarga sa kanyang Daddy.

Kinarga naman siya ng kanyang Daddy na agad niya kiniss sa pisngi.

"Ayaw mo na naman ba katabi si Gominee?" Nagpalapag na siya pabalik sa kama at tiningnan ang mga magulang.

"Ayaw na naman niya itabi, hon." Buntong-hininga ng Mommy niya.

"Daddy, Mommy said you have a doll too like Gominee."

Tumingin ang mag-asawa sa anak at sabay ngumiti.

"Yes, Kyungie. Kaya, dapat ingatan mo si Gominee mo kasi siya ang magdadala sayo sa soulmate mo."

Tumingin ulit si Kyungsoo kay Gominee na nilapag niya sa sahig kanina nung nag-goodnight na ang Mommy niya sa kanya. Yun nga lang, bumalik ang Mommy niya at nahuli siya.

"But where are your dolls now? Were they cute like Teddy?" Kinumutan siya ng Mommy niya.

"Baby, once you meet your soulmate, the day after, mawawala na ang mga dolls niyo. Kaya wala na yung dolls namin ni Mommy mo kasi we have each other na." Wika ng Daddy niya habang hinahawi ang buhok niya.

Humawak naman si Kyungsoo sa dulo ng kumot niya. "But were your dolls cute? Di po kasi cute si Gominee sa akin eh."

Tumawa saglit ang Daddy niya. "Of course they were cute. Kung hindi sila cute, eh di hindi kami cute ng Mommy mo. Di ka rin magiging cute."

Pinandilatan lang sila ng anak. "So di po cute yung soulmate ko kung sino man po siya? Sino po ba kasi siya? I can't understand."

Nagtinginan muli ang mag-asawa at this time si Mommy Do naman ulit ang nag-explain.

"Kyungie, a soulmate is your other half. The one you will marry. Parang ako at si Daddy. One day magkakaasawa ka rin at yun si soulmate mo."

"We will have babies too?" Tanong bigla ng kyut na bata na ikinatawa ng mag-asawa.

"Babies agad?" Tanong ni Mommy Do na may amused smile sa mukha niya.

"I want babies, Mommy, coz they're cute."

"Kaya nga ingatan mo si Gominee. He's not ugly naman eh. He's cute." Aniya ng Daddy niya na dinampot si Gominee at siniksik sa tabi ng anak. "Si Teddy dito dapat siya." Nilipat ni Daddy Do si Teddy sa kabilang sulok. "At si Gominee, he needs your hug or your soulmate will be sad. Okay ba yun?"

"If I take care of Gominee I will have babies in my tummy if we meet?" Pahabol pa ni Kyungsoo na ikinakatawa sa tuwa ng kanyang mga magulang.

"Oo, anak. After meeting him, you will have a heart shaped mark here on your wrist just like Mommy and Daddy." Dugtong ng Mommy niya bago nila pinakita ang matching heart symbol sa kanilang mga palapulsuhan.

Ngayon, gets na ni bulilit Kyungsoo ang laging nakikitang marka sa wrists ng mga magulang niya na akala niya noon wala lang, pero may kahulugan pala. At dahil dyan, lumiwanag ang mukha ni Kyungsoo at niyakap nang mahigpit si Gominee while promising, "Okay, I will love and take care of Gominee so we can have babies!"

Napugpog tuloy siya ng sandamakmak na halik ng kanyang mga magulang bago sila mag-goodnight sa kanya.

Kaya simula nun, baby na rin ang turing ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang Gominee.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ilang taon ang nagdaan para kay Jongin at Kyungsoo. Pareho na silang tapos sa pag-aaral at may maipagmamalaking mga trabaho. Choreographer si Jongin na may sariling studio, chef naman si Kyungsoo sa isang kilalang hotel sa Maynila.

Masasabi nanan nila pareho na medyo masaya naman sila sa kanilang mga buhay kahit pakirandam nila madalas, napag-iiwanan na sila ng panahon.

Dumating man sila sa punto ng pagkawala ng pag-asa na makita ang soulmate nila, nalalagpasan naman nila ito sa pamamagitan ng pagiging abala sa mga kinahihiligan--ang magpatuloy sa career bilang isang tanyag na choreographer ni Jongin at ang  ituon na lang ang sarili kasama ang mga pamangkin. Habang si Kyungsoo naman ay kung di abala sa pagluluto o pag-iimbebto ng potahe, inaaliw naman din niya ang sarili sa kakanood sa Netflix.

Imbis mainggit sa mga kaibigang nahanap na ang kanilang mga soulmates at magmukmok, mas madalas na lang nila itinutuon ang pangungulila sa mga nabanggit na mga bagay.

Mapunta tayo kay Jongin, madalas niyang kasama ang mga pamangkin na madalas din niyang nilalabas nang sila lang o kung minsan kasama ang ate niya para maglakwatsa.

Sa mga panahong ito, may isang beses na napagkamalan siyang tatay nila Rahee at Raeon sa mall nang kuhanan niya sila ng picture sa tabi ng naka-display na malaking Christmas tree kahit ba na wala pa rin naman talaga ang soulmate na hinihintay niya sa buhay niya.

_"Anak mo?" Tanong ng isang ale sa kanila na hinihintay silang matapos magpicture. Matapos niya makuhanan ang mga pamangkin, sinagot niya ang ale sa tabi._

_"Di po, pamangkin ko po. Di ko pa nga po natatagpuan ang soulmate ko eh." At medyo na-awkwardan siya at na-offend kaunti dahil, ganun na ba itsura niya? Mukhang tatay? Mukhang stressed sa buhay?_

Pero kahit madalas mapagkamalang tatay, nakasanayan na rin niya ito at hindi siya tumigil na ilabas ang mga bata nang sila lang mapa-mall pa yan o kahit dyan lang sa Quezon City Circle o Wildlife.

Si Kyungsoo naman, palaging agaw atensyon ang ganda at sarap sa pagluluto na dahilan kung bakit siya laging sinasabihan ng:

_"Ang swerte naman ng soulmate mo, maganda ka na, masarap pa magluto." Laging papuri sa kanya ng mga nakakasalamuha na lalo rin namang nagpapalungkot sa kanya._

_"Oh no, Sir. I haven't met my soulmate yet." Pangiti na lang niyang sagot ngunit namumuo ang lungkot sa tono._

_"Aw, too bad. Thought by your age you would have met your pair na." At iyon din lagi ang huling mga salitang binibitawan sa kanya na mas lalong ikinakasikip ng kanyang dibdib._

Isang araw, habang nasa QCMC sina Jongin, Rahee at Raeon, bumibili lang naman sila ng sorbetes na dumaan at isang lalaki na naka-itim na shirt, shorts, sandal at bilugang salamin ang bumili rin ng ice-cream kay manong na may bitbit-bitbit na isang soulmate doll sa kanyang braso.

"Kuya yung nasa buns nga po. Magkano po?" Tanong ng isang lalaking may malalim na boses ngunit malumanay ang pagkakasabi.

"Bente."

Nag-abot naman ang lalaki ng singkwenta sa manong.

Si Jongin, di pa niya napapansin ang lalaki. Alam lang niya na may lumapit kase busy siya kay Raeon na karga-karga niya at tumutulo na ang ice-cream na kinakain.

Kumakain pa naman din si Jongin ng ice-cream niya sa apa at medyo nagsisi siya na nasa apa ang binili nilang tatlo samantalang meron din namang nabibili na nasa cup.

"Baba ka muna." Binaba niya si Raeon na madungis na dahil sa tumutulo nitong ice-cream pero sige pa rin ang bata paglamutak ng nasabing pagkain.

Habang abala si Jongin na kumuha ng lampin sa suot niyang bag na puro gamit lang naman ng dalawang pamangkin, si Rahee naman ay nakatitig lang sa dalang doll ng bumili na lalaki.

Napatingin ang batang babae sa kanyang hawak na doll ng kanyang Tito Jongin sabay balik sa hawak ng di kilalang lalaki sa kanyang tabi.

Sa perspektibo naman ni Kyungsoo, napatingin siya sa kanyang kaliwa dahil na rin sa kuryosidad. Pakiramdam niya ay may nakatingin sa kanya. Pero hindi kay Rahee unang tumama ang kanyang tingin, bagkus sa isang gwapong lalaki na napaupo bigla at pasensyosong pinunasan ang mukha ng isang maliit na bata siya napatingin.

"Kuya, kuya," higit bigla ni Rahee sa laylayan ng tshirt ni Kyungsoo. "San niyo po binili yung laruan niyo? Kamukha niyo po si Dyolamb ni Tito ko. Is that your soulmate doll po ba? Coz he looks like my Tito Jonginnie."

Napatingin si Jongin sa kinakausap ni Rahee nang marinig ito na may kinakausap. Pero mas nagpanting ang tenga niya sa mga salitang _is he your soulmate doll po ba?_

Si Raeon naman,  nagpatuloy lang sa pag-kain sa ice-cream at humihingi pa ng isa. Si manong sorbetero napatigil at napapanood na lang sa mga pangyayari sa kanyang harapan habang hawak ang binili na buns ni Kyungsoo na may palamang ice-cream. At si Kyungsoo? Napatingin siya sa bata na kumausap sa kanya bigla at napatingin sa nakaipit na si Gominee  sa kanyang braso at sa hawak na doll ng bata.

"T-Tito mo?" Napatingin bigla si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at kinabahan. Biglang may kung anong pwersa na bumalot sa kanya, dahilan para magkagulo ang mga paru-paro sa kanyang tyab at magdagundong ang tibok ng kanyang puso.

Tumango si Rahee. "Opo, kay Tito po 'to. Nasa bahay po kasi yung soulmate doll ko po. Di po ito akin. Kamukha niyo po kasi si Dyolamb ni Tito po." Sagot ng bata sabay kagat sa ice-cream niya.

Napatayo si Jongin at tiningnan ang doll na pagmamay-ari ng estranghero. Nanatili siya sa kanyang pwesto at may kung anong pwersa rin sa kanyang isipan, paligid at pakiramdam na nagsasabing 'ito na yun' na eto na, marahil ito na ang sinasabing soulmate niya.

Nagtagpo sila ng tingin ng lalaki at isang hugis pusong ngiti ang sumalubong sa kanya, tulad na lang ng hugis pusong ngiti ng doll na pagmamay-ari niya na pinagkakaingat-ingatan niya mula pagkabata.

At mukhang ito na nga.

Hindi na mapigilang ngumiti ni Kyungsoo, dahil sa mga sandaling iyon, alam niyang ito na nga.

Naputol lang ang pagtagpo nila ng tingin nang sumingit si Manong sorbetero, "Boy, ito na yung tinapay mo."

Pagkakuha sa binili ni Kyungsoo, lumapit si Jongin sa lalaki at tiningnan ang kanilang mga manika. Kamukha nga niya ang soulmate doll ng lalaki. Ramdam na ramdam niya ang intensidad na hatak sa kanya ng nasabing doll.

Umalis na rin si Manong sorbetero na binigyan naman sila ng isang malaking ngiti habang sambit ng, "Nagkita rin kayo sa wakas."

Nginitian nila pareho si manong sorbetero bago bumalik sa isa't-isa ang kanilang mga masayang ngiti at tingin.

"No doubt ako yang doll mo, ang lakas ng hatak sa akin." Wika ni Kyungsoo habang nakangiti kay Rahee at Raeon na magkadikit na at nagbubulungan tungkol sa pagkakamukha ng Tito Nini nila sa doll ng di nila kilalang lalaki.

Napahimas si Jongin sa batok, ngiti niya'y abot langit. "Walang duda, kamukhang-kamukha mo. Parang ako at yang doll mo."

Tumawa silang dalawa na sinabayan din ng pagbungisngis sa mangha ng dalawang bata na kasama.

At sa mga segundong iyon, ang tanging ginawa lang ni Jongin, na tila otomatikong gumalaw agad ang kanyang katawan, inilahad niya ang kanyang kamay at nagpakilala. "Jongin Kim. Ikaw?"

Nagdalawang isip pa si Kyungsoo sa pagkuha ng kamay ni Jongin pero kinuha niya rin ito at nahihiyang nagpakilala. "K-Kyungsoo Doh."

At sa pag-ihip ng hangin sa parke na pinaroroonan, ang dalawang nakatakda ay nagtagpo rin sa wakas.

Isang hugis pusong marka ang gumuhit sa palapulsuhan ng dalawa.

Sila nga para sa isa't-isa.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Epilogue_

 

"Daddy!!"

Gising na ang mag-asawa at nasa kusina, abala sa pagprepera ng handa sa fifth birthday ng kanilang unica hija.

Naputol ang mag-asawa sa pag-uusap tungkol sa mga dekorasyong pang-birthday (balloons, party hats, banner) sa kanilang living room kung may kailangan pa ba silang ilagay o wala na nang biglang nagsisisigaw ang kanilang anak na alam nilang tulog pa pero gising na at napatakbo sa kanila na agad nilang nilingon. May hawak ang bata na doll at alam na pareho ng asawa anong hudyat nito.

"Kyungmi, anak." Sambit ni Jongin at salo niya sa anak nang biglang tumalon ito sa kanya para magpakarga.

Suot pa naman din ni Jongin ang couple pink apron nila ni Kyungsoo na may disenyong pulang puso sa gitna ng penguin at bear sa bandang dibdib nila.

Pinatay ni Kyungsoo ang kalan at tiningnan ang nagbi-bake na cake sa oven bago tingnan ang anak.

"Daddy, daddy! Ito na po ba yung gift niyo po sa akin?" Tanong ng bata sa kanila habang nakatingin sa cute na doll na hawak.

Nginitian at tinaasan ni Kyungsoo ng kilay si Jongin na napatawa bahagya. "Anak, di pa yan yung gift namin."

"Eh ano po to?" Usli ng pang-ibabang nguso ng bata tsaka hawi sa kanyang abot balikat na buhok.

Umupo ang mag-asawa sa harap ng lamesa at kinandong naman ni Jongin ang anak.

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo. "Nak, you remember pa ba yung kwento namin sayo about sa soulmates?"

"Soww--" Umusli bahagya ang ulo ng bata sa kanan habang nag-iisip. "Ah! Opo! Opo! Kayo po ni Daddy Nini sowwmates po!"

Tumawa si Jongin at pinagmasdan ang anak at ang hawak na doll nito. "Anak, itong doll na 'to na hawak mo ngayon, wag na wag mo pababayaan o iwawala kasi siya ang magdadala sayo sa soulmate mo paglaki mo. Kapag nakita mo siya, magkakaroon kayo ng ganito." Pinakita niya ang hugis pusong marka sa kanyang palapulsuhan. Pinakita rin ni Kyungsoo ang kanya.

"Talaga po???" Excited na tanong ulit ng bata at patalon-talon pa sa kandungan ni Jongin. "Okay po, aalagaan ko po si soooowmate ko!" Tiningnan niya ang doll at binigyan ng matagal na halik sa mukha nito. "Mhhhmmmmwah!"

Nagtinginan ang mag-asawa at nagtawanan.

"Buti nagustuhan mo yung doll mo. Ako kasi noon ayaw ko kasi di cute." Kwento ulit ni Kyungsoo na alam naman din ni Jongin.

Yun nga lang sa tuwing ikinikwento ito ni Kyungsoo, napapanguso si Jongin. "Pero cute naman kaya. Cute ko nga eh pogi pa."

Tumawa si Kyungsoo nang napakaganda pakinggan (kahit ba na bawat pagtawa naman niya talaga ay masarap sa tenga para kay Jongin) at kiniss ang pisngi ng asawa.

"Oo nga, mas cute at pogi pala in person. Mabait pa." Hagikgik ni Kyungsoo habang nakakapit sa braso ni Jongin at sumandal sa kanya. Dumampi ng halik si Jongin sa sentido niya.

"San na po yung dolls niyo, daddies?"

Inakbayan ni Jongin ang asawa. "Alam mo kasi, Mimi, kapag sa araw na nagkita na kayo ng soulmate mo, kinabukasan, mawawala na sila kasi di na natin kailangan ng dolls, kasi kasama na natin ang soulmates natin. Ang totoong doll natin." 

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo at kiniss ni Jongin sa gilid ng labi nito.

"Mimi, happy birthday, anak." Hawi ni Kyungsoo sa buhok ng anak habang nakikipagtitigan pa rin ito sa kanyang doll bago tumingin sa kanya na may malaking hugis pusong ngiti tulad ng kanya.

"Happy birthday din. Mahal ka namin ng Daddy Soo mo." Halik ni Jongin sa bulbunan ng anak sabay yakap sa kanya.

"Mahal na mahal ka namin. Mhmmm." Yumakap din si Kyungsoo sa dalawa, dahilan para kay Kyungmi tumili at humagikgik sa saya dahil dinuyan-duyan siya ng mga ama habang nakayakap.

"Lam mo ba pano nagkita ang mga daddy?" Open up ni Jongin.

"Pano po?"

"Eh di," tumingin si Jongin sa asawa bago bumalik sa anak, "Eh di, bumili kami ng ice-cream."

"Woah!" Mangha na mangha si Kyungmi. "Ibig sabihin po pag bumili po ako ice cweam makikita ko na po si sowmate ko??"

Tumawa ang mag-asawa at hinalikan na lang ulit ang magkabilang pisngi ni Kyungmi dahil sa taglay nitong kakyutan at kainosentehan.

"Nak, cute cute mo talaga. Wag ka na lumaki." Gigil na sabi ni Jongin bago kilitiin ang anak.

Napatitig naman si Kyungsoo sa dalawang pinakamamahal at humalik ulit sa pisngi ni Jongin.

"Cute mo, love."

Tumingin si Jongin sa kanya na nakangiti. "Deh, mas cute ka."

Napa-yiee naman si Kyungmi sa mga magulang kaya kiniliti siya ulit ng mga ito hanggang sa tumunog ang oven at luto na ang cake ng minamahak nilang birthday girl.

**Author's Note:**

> di ko na inedit sobrang basura


End file.
